What would you you do without creativity
by MysticGal
Summary: How will the Nostalgia and Ed, Edd N Eddy Cast understand that all they need is Companionship and imagination to solve their own issues when they are always thinking for others and not themselves? Better to wait then find out for themselves.
1. A Pefect Date For Eddie Brown

"It's like _graduating college_ with multiple degrees. C'om Ed don't be a chicken" I said playfully. "It's not like she's gonna dump you or anything cuz we know her better than that" "I know, but I'm so nervous. What if she is feeling uncomfortable?" Cried Edward or Eddie as we all called him. "Relax _Prince Charming_. It's not like she's going to bite or anything. It's just you and Fiona" Eddy implied." In second thought, why don't you let me and Sockhead take care of ya and will make you one hay of a happy, engaged, handsome lucky-" "SHUT UP EDDY!" I yelled annoyed at Eddy's speech. "You Guys are really helpful, but I'll find a way to handle. This is Fiona we're talking about" Eddie said calmly.

* * *

"Alright Ed. You go have a good time out because you and her deserve after all trouble you guys had with the Cabal, the Black Order, and partially the Royal Exploration Agency." I assumed as I hand him the rose to give to Fiona" Thank you Khadijah and thank you Eddy" Finally answered Eddie as he left the door. "Bye Eddie. See you when you get back." Somehow I wish we knew how to solve our issues before the last-minute. "Maybe that _should be_ a new goal for the world as a whole" I thought to myself. "So do you think he and Fiona are going to in love?" Eddy asked as he got up from the Brown's mansion's couch. "We'll have to find out later on. But first we need to talk about the extra speeches you give to people"

* * *

*Note*Eddie brown is called Ed by Khadijah only

*Note* The Character"Khadijah" is a character I made and named after myself


	2. The Mouth ol' Might-Ed

Eddy, looking at me like I'm crazy, raised an eyebrow. "E-extra speeches? What cha mean extra speeches?" He said confusedly. I knew he wasn't gonna understand me when I mean by Extra speeches. I really didn't want explain what I mean, but it wouldn't be fair to him to be confused. Maybe I should explain things right after I say something that seems somewhat clueless to someone. "When I ment by extra speeches, I wanted you quit over exaggerating when you are describing people because we get the point." I answered softly and nicely. Eddy started to understand and said "Sorry Khadijah. I just was trying to smooth Eddie's nerve about him and Fiona's date tonight. He sounded very worry about dating a dame who's a zillion years older than him. I mean co'm. We're talking about a 16 year old guy who's been having feelings for a girl from a different world that nobody knows about, that can sound very wired don't cha think." "You really have the nerve to say something like that." I stated.

* * *

"If I was your mother, I would shove a jawbreaker in your mouth, so you wouldn't be able to make you last statement." That would be a good idea but, since I wasn't his mother, I'm not going to attempt that. This reminds me of the time I went to the mall to buy some things my house, and I forgot to bring my wallet with me. My mood went from 0 to RAGEMANIA. And I wanted to break a vending machine down or two, but I kept my chill in order to avoid being embarrassed in front of many people. People should build clam-o-meters, so when people go anger fever, they can use it to enter Relaxvile. I checked my watch and it said 9:00pm. Me and Eddy (the short wonder) have been since 5:00pm, so we've been here for 4 hours. "Hey what time time is it because me and Lumpy are suppose to go over Double D's place to figure out a new scam for the cul-de-sac in our universe." Stated Eddy, who is stretching his arms out while yawning. Just so you don't know Ed, Edd and Eddy have to take a portal from the modern society to the steampunk era. Sounds pretty complicated for them, however they know how to function with a portal that takes you to another time. "It's 9:00pm. What time do have you have to be over there?" "9:00pm. Why ya a-" The room was filled with silence. It's seems that Eddy is about to meltdown. "OH MAN I'M GONNA BE SO LATE! SOCKHEAD IS GONNIA BE SO UPSET! OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" He Cried. "HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HE-" *POND* "Thanks I need that" "Anytime partner in time" I said. "Why don't I walk you there and-"

* * *

"Hey what's goin on. Sounds like someone was yellin' in peril." Said a very familiar voice who entered the was was one of Eddie's friends "Oh hey Pad. That was Shorty(Eddy) you were hearing" I answered back. "Anyway how are you doing tonight man?" "I'm fine. I just came to see Eddie. Didja guys see him?" "Yeah he went on a date with Fiona tonight, and he's coming back at 10:30pm." "Oh I'm wanted to show him somethin' cool that he might like" "What is it. Your monthly supply of guns?" Said Eddy then laugh of finding it humorous. "That's non of ya beeswax." Pad responded "Why don't ya shove that squared head of yours in a well." "Oh yeah why don't cha give me a reason why I should. Answered Eddy walking towards Pad in an angered voice. Something tells me these two are going to start brawling in a minute. This could result in something bad and reckless. "THAT 'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" I yelled. "Sorry" Said Edd, backing away from Pad. "Alright Pad we'll see you around. Oh and tell Elisabeth I said hi." I said as me and Eddy left went out the door of the Brown's Mansion.


End file.
